


Gru Raids Area 51

by flaminhotcheetodust



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: lets get sum, lets see dem aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminhotcheetodust/pseuds/flaminhotcheetodust
Summary: Gru raids Area 51 with his army of Minions, Kyle's, Chad's, and Naruto Runners. But what they find out is something they never expected.





	Gru Raids Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> this is a literal cry for help

**September 20th, 2019**

“Minions, we shall participate in the Area 51 raid and obtain an alien and bring it back to our lair!” Gru announced, his voice echoing throughout the room as he strut across the stage.

Gru continued to talk, “This is the opportunity of a lifetime. All the aliens will be ours, we will know all the secrets that superficial life have hidden from us.”

“Are you ready?!” Gru shouted. One by one all of the minions in the crowd started to yell in approval.

"Now that’s what I like to hear!”

**Two hours later..**

  


The base was heavily guarded, helicopters circling around over top, armed guards keeping look out. It was a risky job. But Gru knew that they would be able to do it. They were going to get an alien, no matter what it took. 

“CHARGE!” Gru yelled, signalling for his army to.. well, charge. 

The first wave of Kyle’s took off, the Naruto Runners soon joined them on the sides. The Chad’s stayed close near the back, as they would blind the guards with their as white as Trump’s cabinet smiles to stall time. 

The guards were finally starting to fire, yells and screams were heard as gunshot noises were heard every which way.

Gru was convinced all the sacrifices were for a greater purpose.

Gru’s minions finally came out, shooting the guards with their loaded machine guns. The rest of the army was pushing against the gate door, trying to force it open.

The minions had done a good job taking the guards out and the helicopters down. Just as the army finally got the door open, a helicopter crashed to the ground. 

Gru shouted, “RUN!” 

And his army ran inside the Area 51 base, scattering to try and find dem sweet sweet aliens.

Gru took out his freeze ray, keeping watch incase any pesky guards that had survived tried to stop them. Gru was determined. He was going to make sure _nobody_ stopped them, he would do whatever it took.

One of the minions made the signal noise, meaning they had found something. Gru rushed over to where the sound was coming from. The minion had a dusty worn scroll in their hands. 

The minion gave the scroll to Gru, him then opening it up to reveal the contents inside. 

But what Gru found was not what he was expecting.

Gru whistled, attracting all the members of his army and making a large crowd form. “Everybody, everybody... quiet down!”

His army simmered down, curious as to what Gru was going to say.

“We didn’t plan this mission properly because…” Gru sniffled. “We were the aliens all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> jfnrhbajnkagkdfjg


End file.
